2014.04.21 - Nine Lives
It's probably not often that Rain's manor in Gotham is approached by a sleek black cadillac with armored windows; chrome lining reeks of the utmost in financial power. There's nothing suspicious beyond such, with the Asian occupants polite and of highest etiquette, in fine business suits and glasses. When they finally manage direct attendance with Rain, the apparent leader of the small group would bow deeply in respect. "Ms. Moontree. We've been lead to believe you are one of the healers within this city who can be hired?" Not often, no. Most of her clients are poorer, more beat up, the sorts who would have all kinds of problems going to a doctor. The sorts who get injuries mundane medicine cannot handle. The manor is a stately, sort of quiet place. It's very gothic (of course it is) and there's an orange tabby in a trenchcoat. His gaze is intense, and he's a bit jowly. Beat up old Gotham stray who has it good now. But Rain seems surprised, curious. Her clients are never this well off. The violet eyed, formerly homeless witch seems a bit overwhelmed, wide-eyed. "Um. Salutations!" Bowback. She is a quiet, introverted sort. Engineers. Sheesh. "That's me. And I am!" Nodnod. "May I help you? Um. Did you want anything to drink or eat? You can sit if you want..." Well meaning, but definitely not high class. "No. Thank you." the assembled group says, bowing once more. "We have a client who is in immediate need of your services. If you can make a personal house call, you will be compensated whatever you feel is appropriate." Two hands hold out a simple white card. If she takes it, the address is for a Penthouse within a gated area of New York city; an area with mansions, manors, and the highest class apartments, for those who wish to live in opulence away from the main city. Rain nods. She ... pauses and bows back. She tilts her head. "Immediate? Sure, my afternoon is free," Her eyes are still a bit wide. So lavish! She carefully accepts the card. "I can come by - sure. Let me grab Captain and make sure he's not in the back yard." That's the orange tabby. Who seems a bit smarter than normal. But then - witches and cats. Totally a thing. "And um. Don't sweat compensation yet. I'll look and help first. I'd rather not lose anyone." She really does seem to genuinely care. Is that her cue to follow them? "Take your normal means of conveyance." offers the head of the group. "We are aware you can fly. Land upon the tenth floor balcony of the building in question. He owns the entire level. We are only the messengers." They would all bow a final time, before moving back into the vehicle to drive off once more. Hopefully, Rain is savvy enough to figure out how to get to the destination on her own. Do witches use phones with GPS? Whatever her method in finding it, past the large mansions and grand manors, is a cluster of small but exceptionally high-class apartment buildings, the highest structures within the gated community. About six of them, but only one has a top floor balcony with two stone cats, carefully maintained plants, and a stone bench of Chinese design. "Sure thing," Rain nods. She looks amused and concerned. "Thanks. Have a good day." She waves, then bows. She looks a bit baffled. Well. She does have a phone GPS and divination if it comes to it. Handy, that. She is pretty technologically savvy. Even invented a toaster that reads neural cir-- ahem. Regardless, her transport is a bit low tech. She does in fact, take a flying broomstick. Captain rides along on the broom because that is how witches do. She does manage to find it and peers around. "Gosh..." Her eyes are a bit wide. She will land on the appointed floor and carefully knock. If something doesn't intercept her first, anyway. It's so pretty, she feels too shabby to be here. There's nothing untoward that happens. Visible through the open blinds of glass that stretch across the entire balcony is a luxurious main room cast in darkness, the only light at the far end, through some manner of door. The knock on the large sliding door attracts the attention of a sleek black cat. It sits before it, staring with off-colored eyes. There's no sense of magic within it, but much like Captain, is obviously above average intelligent. A single meow comes, before the cat turns and walks towards the lit door inside the penthouse. Pausing after a few moments, to look behind. The door, Rain would find, is unlocked. Erhmahgawsh. Kitty! Witches love cats. And Rain is no exception. She smiles, waving to the sleek, black cat. "Salutations!" Greeting the cat is respectful and adorable. She seems impressed by the cat. She looks to Captain. He merps and climbs onto Rain's shoulders. She carefully knocks on the door. Startling anyone inside would be potentially deadly for Rain. She's squishy. Healers often are. "Hello? May I come in?" She enters, arm first just in case she DID startle someone. The black cat settles into a sit halfway in the room, looking almost exasperated. "Yes." comes a voice from within the lit room. Strong. Not sounding like one who is in any need of being healed. The cat finishes walking up a couple steps, vanishing within the lit threshold. Creeping through, Rain would see countless nods to Shen Kuei's fascination. Cats, of all sorts. Paintings of tigers, statues, and more. Two leather couches, an open kitchen to the side, and a persian carpet across the floor. Certainly not a man lacking in money. But the moment Rain peeked into the lit room, she'd find a large room, filled with countless training equipment of mundane origin. Items to exercise the body, dexterity, and martial combat. Mirrors all around. But sitting cross-legged in the middle, arms folded before himself in meditation, is a terribly wounded man. Lacking his shirt, the black tattoo of the Cat is prominent, although whether Rain is in the circles to know such is another matter. His flesh is literally ripped in multiple places; cheek, sides, arms, shoulder. The sort of wound that is jagged and difficult to help with mundane methods. He is deathly pale, and sitting in a pool of blood. Obviously near death. Still alive simply through his meditation slowing his heart rate, abating the blood loss to a fraction. But there's no sense of anxiety, just peace. His black cat walks over to sit just outside the crimson. "Welcome." Shen Kuei offers, eyes closed. "I'm in need of your services. What do you charge?" Rain looks to the black cat. "Sorry." She looks up at the voice. She follows the cat, walking carefully. Rain feels like a common clod in a place like this, glancing here and there. Cats of all sorts, huh. Her dark purple eyes are still wide a bit. Wow. And then, she peers into the lit room. Ack. Exercise equipment. It's like kryptonite to the young engineer. ... kidding. She's fine with it but she looks worried seeing the man and his wound. Mostly that wound. She refrains from gasping. Concern shows on her face, though. Compassion is a virtue in healers. "Thank you. And um. Normally... I take food or clothes. I used to be homeless, and upping my rates seemed unfair," She quirks a smile. "I usually talk rates after, anyway. A dead patient is no patient," She remarks. "If money's easiest, that is fine." She's very flexible. "And it would make no sense for me to charge an arm and a leg aftr I patch you back up, yeah?" She tilts her head. "It should take about half an hour at most, though. Captain just sits by Rain, triangular nose set to wriggle and his glance here and there. He's a jowly male kitty, in a tan trenchcoat. Yup. One wound? No. There's half a dozen, each of them ripping through muscle, a couple showing bone. Someone normal would probably have succumbed to the pain and blood loss long ago and died. This is the Cat's price for being reckless. Driving forward, when he should not. No matter. A lesson learned, assuming he survives. "I see. Your benevolence is not lost upon me." he allows. The black cat moves to sit near the Captain, staring at him. Tail slowly swishing left and right. "If you can fully heal me within that period of time, then you will have something of value. My debt. Such is worth, to some, over a million dollars." Rain frowns. She looks worried by his state. She is surprised he is still up and talking, yes. Captain peers back at the black cat. His own tail sort of wriggles then swishes. Curious. He doesn't move though. Rain looks touched for a moment. "Thanks. That is kind of you to say," She murmurs. "And yeah, I had to put a guy back together after he got hit by a Gotham bus. This is - doable, but I don't know that now is a time for small conversation." "So if you are happy with the healing, I'll accept the IOU." Pause. "Now, to explain. I'm going to look /seriously/ zoned out. I won't drool. I'm just concentrating. it'll take a bit. I am sorry I don't have painkillers on me. But when you're ready, nod and I will begin." "There is never a time in life when I would decline pleasant conversation." Shen Kuei offers. That's probably accurate, because if he was to stop his meditation, he'd black out instantly and die in a few minutes. It seems to take effort, but he manages a nod. "Pain is but one chord in the body's song. It bothers me not. Proceed at your leisure." His black cat then extends a paw, trying to bap Captain on the head lightly. Playfully. "You keep a good companion." he allows, as if they were making mild banter at a coffee shop, and not in a critical situation. Rain nods. "That's kind of you." She smiles. But she looks worried. "I - hate to sound uptight, but this doesn't seem like a case for leisure. Maybe after," She offers. Captain lets himself get bapped, eyes closing and ears flattening. He seems like an easy going, amused cat when not playing the heart of hard boiled kitty detective. But then, he too, is a stray. He knows real fights. This is just the black cat being cute. "Thanks. I think he'd be pleased." Rain will start to do her thing. It looks odd that intense concentration resembles complete serenity. But in Rain's case, it does. Her gaze seems distant and she is quietly still. She can talk a bit, but she settles quiet a moment. Will working takes effort, and it will take a few minutes for any healing to truly begin. But he'll notice it slowly. Bit by bit. No talk comes once Rain begins. He focuses instead on his meditations. But within seconds he can feel her work. The sense of his lifeforce draining slows and halts. It is an interesting sensation, to feel himself be made hale through the work of powers as mysterious to him as the heart of martial arts must be to Rain. He remains there in the meditative pose with legs crossed until Rain tells him she's finished, with infinite patience. The only thing to truly interrupt matters is his cat. It continues trying to make Captain play, obviously not used to being visited by other felines. Continued batbatbats and even a headbutt to the side. If they get into a friendly tussle, Captain would be woeful to find the black feline to be the Shen Kuei of the catfighting world. Rain has to smile at the two cats. But she is intently weaving magic. She's a talented healer, if nothing else. Lost limbs could be restored if needed. And thankfully, they are not. It will take around 25 minutes or so, but she does work in the time she estimated. Captain merrrrps at the batbatbating and will carefully batbat back. It's well within his rights! He doesn't seem rustled by the headbutt to the side. It is all playful, as no claws come out. He seems amused and thrilled, himself. He might be outmatched, but most cat tussles are kinda one sided. He's toughened from his time in Gotham, but alas. He still has his tabby stripes! Rain blinks a little. Over the minutes, he might notice how intricate her work genuinely is. Healing thoughtlessly leaves scars and damaged organs, but she works reality itself with her magic. Funny, that. "There you go. Do you feel anything I might've missed?" It's always best to check with the patient, even if he's probably totally healed up. It's nothing short of miraculous or something from a medical future people could dream of. When asked if anything feels wrong, Shen Kuei shifts his pose, interlacing his fingers with two extended. Chi slowly rolls around within him, drawn up and condensed. It's nothing truly magical in and of itself, but an obviously mundane human learning to control such is impressive, especially to such a degree. Tentatively he gets back to his feet, wiping away congealed blood to reveal whole skin anew. A towel is retrieved, removing the rest of it before being discarded. There's naught a dimple to be seen. He then faces a wooden dummy, shifting to a combative stance. A number of intense, whirling assaults are made, form seeming to almost blur to untrained eyes. With an exclamation and surge of chi, his elbow impacts the wooden dummy's head, shattering the neck and sending it bouncing across the room. Only then does his black cat stop trying to pin Captain and slink over, leaping up to curl across Shen Kuei's shoulders. "Remarkable." he finally allows. "I feel the same as I would in peak condition. I have heard of such marvels, but never had chance to experience them. You have my eternal gratitude... the scars from these wounds, healed mundane, would have damaged my craft." He bows simply, head lowered humbly. "I will request your services in the future as needed, if you do not object. But it troubles me, how to make amends. What you have done cannot be truly repaid." Rain tilts her head. She watches. She doesn't seem able to pick up on chi beyond 'possible source of power'. She'd get 'this is one mighty dude' off of him, but he gives that vibe to most people anyway. She is impressed anyway. She stays right where she is, watching quietly. Her eyes widen a bit at the exclamation, but it is apparent Rain's no warrior. She is very much capable of a fight, and she just might have combat magic but short of turning into something else, she seems to opt out of combat. Captain might get pinned, hindlegs wriggle and flailkicking. Ackack! Pinned! It is all playful, though. And once the black kitty stops, he flips back over. Ahem. Rain seems happy he is pleased with the results. "You might be a little tired due to blood loss, but not everyone does. I think I'm slowly getting better at it," She tilts her head. She blushes faintly at his marveling. "Ah... yeah. I am glad." She peers up to him, then bows back. "And scars do that. Some people ask for them, but I tend to assume not." She admits. She is happy for that, really. She is quiet a moment. Hmm. "I wouldn't worry about it. I'd feel bad if I caused you anxiety. So - just - a tab is fine." She holds up a hand. "I used to support myself with this, for shower rights, food and laundry. But I'm not homeless anymore and I get to eat regularly. I cannot complain one bit." Smile. "That's enough for me." She really is odd. But she's content. "And I am happy you healed up well." It seems a shame when someone that talent is injured beyond repair. "Then you will never go wanting again." Shen Kuei offers, simply enough. "No matter what ill befalls you, or which side of the line we stand, I will make sure. I am no hero. I am no villain. But in exchange for this relationship, I will bring no harm to you under any circumstances." A fairly valuable card to have, being immune to the Cat. Not many people alive have ever earned it. "As I said, I owe you a debt. Simply call upon it when you desire, and it shall be done. Yet use it wisely. You have granted me services I cannot perform this one time. And for that, I will grant you services as well, a single time." He moves to walk back into the main room, flicking on a light. His cat leaps to the back of the leather couch to sit imperiously. Settled before a rather beautiful wooden display case, his back conceals what he might be doing. A drawer was opened, a rustle, and he turns back towards Rain. A small package, neatly wrapped in white paper. "A gift." He'd offer it to Rain. It has meagre weight, and could almost fit within the palm of her hand. "Regretfully, I have urgent matters to attend, or I would be a much better host." Rain tilts her head. She smiles. "I appreciate it. That means a lot." Rain is quietly perceptive, respecting the gravity of the situation. "And to be fair, few of us really fall into those categories. I suspect some think ill of me for healing who I do." She shrugs, but she seems happy for the honor. "And sure. But do not think too much on it. I'd be sad if I caused you anxiety," She offers. "And don't worry if you need to call on me again," She remarks. She's thoughtful. Although, it seems positively mind boggling now. She still has that wide-eyed look, as if all the world is full of wonder. But Rain probably does see it full of wonder. She smiles as he turns on the light and the cat sits imperiously. She doesn't follow or try to peer around him. And he has a small package in hand. Blinkblink. "Ooh. Wow. Thank you!" She's grateful. But then, being homeless for a couple of years will do that. She accepts it as if it just might break on touch. Carefully. At his next words, she shrugs and smiles. "No worries. I rarely visit when people are throwing parties." A wry nod to her job. She rarely sees folks happy and well. It's demons, hangovers, wounds, underwear gnomes... Rain's life is by turns surreal and wonderous. "Thank you for your gift." And she will scoop up Captain. "We will go and do our thing then. Be well and have a good day." Wavewave. The gift is carefully tucked away and they will quietly depart. "Very little in this world can cause me anxiety." Shen Kuei allows. Being near death apparently wasn't enough to cause even the slightest bit of it. Rage, however, is another matter. Were it not for that, he would not have been in this situation. A little smile follows when Rain immediately accepts. 'You are supposed to decline a few times', muses the note in the back of his head. Yet the Cat has always been light on his culture's heritage. Raised as he was, and trained as a spy, he has no proper identity. He instead absorbed much of Asia as a whole; after all, a Chinese who bows would be considered strange in Hong Kong. At least she didn't open it in front of him. "Be well." is all he allows, when she leaves to the balcony. When she opens it the gift, she'll find it to be a tabby, the same color as the Captain, lovingly hand-painted and masterfully crafted. Only to then stride within another room. At the end is a massive safe, like one might see in a vault. Punching in a code and scanning his hand, he pulls it open. Within is the armada of the Cat. Striding within as lights flicker on, he takes a long, metal pole with a massive glaive-like blade on both ends, clacking the end down. A full bodysuit of cutting-edge kevlar weaves, ceramic-metal inserts, and advanced metal hybrids procured. No longer is this a game to him. He shall arm himself to the teeth. The annihilation of the Court of Owls is now something his client will receive for free. Category:Log